


Utter Contentment

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff because why not, Maks' head is a playground, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks has a moment of introspection in his parent's house after winning Dancing With The Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Contentment

Looking around at his family in his parents’ house in Brooklyn—long day of press done—mirrorball in hand, he felt _happy, overjoyed, vindicated_. Every season, partner, routine, outburst, and elimination was worth this feeling. Sure, he was tired and if he was being honest, the groin injury that’s been plaguing him since week 6 is starting to ache.

But nothing could bring him down, absolutely nothing.

Because when he makes eye contact with _her_ , standing there amongst his family, blending and meshing and fitting in seamlessly, just makes sense— _she_ makes sense.

He has never felt this feeling before, this utter rightness. Every single smile, every bit of praise she has for him, of him…gives him this feeling of awe. He feels his lips lift of their own accord as she makes her way over to him, just a short distance, but he takes the opportunity to take her in (exhaustion setting into the corners of her eyes, but never her smile).

He takes her hand when she reaches him, and the feeling he’s become accustomed to when he’s around her— _touching, dancing, talking, being_ —settles in; utter contentment. And he holds on just a little tighter, love dripping through him to settle in his bones when he feels her squeeze back slightly. His rock, his muse, his Meryl.


End file.
